minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
My Brother's Dog, Part Two
Read part one here! http://minecraftcreepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/My_Brother%27s_Dog My Brother's Dog, Part 2 After we had found the bone, we decided to go back to the shack. To be honest, it was kind of creepy; where was the portal? Who was "Faith"? And lastly, why could only Caleb get it, and not me? We followed the torches through the stronghold. Caleb stood back while I finished off some of the mobs that were still wandering the halls. The strangest part about this whole place is when we reached where the entrance was supposed to be. "How do we get out?" Caleb asked, staring at the obsidian wall blocking us in. It looked like someone put it there, but I didn't want to think about who. "Neither of us have a dimond pickaxe." "We'll dig up. It'll be faster than going through the tunnels, anyways, and we'll avoid all the mobs that we didn't kill," I said, readying my pick. It was almost broken, so we made more sticks with the wood Caleb brought. We made a few pickaxes after that. "Alright, let's go." He nodded, and started digging up. I did the same: dig up six blocks, build up four. Dig up, build up. I finally broke through to the surface, and it was almost night. Caleb was out of torches. "Hurry up! Night's almost here!" "I am!" he said, going through his second pickaxe. As I waited for him, I watched his screen; he was still underground. "Wait, there's a cave!" "I see that." I looked around his screen."We'll come back to it. Keep going." As he looked up, I caught the briefest flash of red in the darkness. Stunned, I only watched as Caleb dug into a grass block. "Oh, it almost is night," he said. I said nothing, and started toward our beacon: a wooden plank tower, lined up with torches; which I built in foresight of our situation. We arrived inside the shack just as the sun sank below the horizon. As soon we replenished our hunger, we made a few furnaces and started smelting up the ore we had. Since we didn't really have access to dimonds, we practically worshipped iron, probably because you used it to make minecarts. "How much iron did you get, Alex? I got a stack," he said, obviously proud of himself. "I only got forty-five." "Heh. Newb," he said. In response to this, I punched him in the arm. "Anyways, about the bone. Do you think it's a bone of one of Herobrine's dogs? OoOoooOooOoh." As he ooh-ed, he put his hands in the air and shook his fingers. "Yeah, that really sells it, Caleb." After that exchange, our mother called us for dinner. It was spagetti that night, so we sucked it all up like vacuums. When I picked up the game in the morning, everything was normal. The sheep was still jumping on the tree, our shack wasn't destroyed, and the hole wasn't covered up. I mean, I didn't know why I expected any different, but something felt wrong. And that's when I caught it. While I was looking out the window I so graciously made, I saw a path made of gravel. I thought to ask Caleb about it, but he was still sleeping. So I followed it, putting some stuff in the chest. It was a long path: going up and down a mountain, and through a swamp; But I reached the end, and where it ended was just a small pond with a tree. A small mountain surrounded it. I spun around, not sure what this path was for, and I saw it. There, a grave sat, with the name "Old Faith" on the marker. I slid off the top bunk, landing on the ground next to Caleb's bed. I shook Caleb awake, frantic to have anyone, anything seeing what I saw. "What?" Caleb said, rubbing his eyes. I pointed at the screen. He looked, and closed his eyes. "There's nothing there, Alex. Let me sleep." I looked at the screen, realizing that Caleb was right. The grave marker was gone, and so was the path. I climbed back onto my bed. I sighed, still tense, and attempted to find my way back home. I made it all the way to the mountain, but I was killed by a creeper while I was looking for the beacon. "Dangit," I said. Luckily, I had put all my valuables in the chest, and I didn't lose anything important. Instead of respawning, I quit the game, deciding to wait for Caleb to wake up on his own. When he did, nothing else strange happened. No graves, no red. In part, I was relieved, but I was mostly confused: was my mind making this stuff up, or is it all real? "I heard you die. Looks like I have more skill than you, cos I didn't die yet." Caleb said, doing a little fist pump. I just shook my head. The following week, we explored the entire cave system, and I moved out of the shack. I made my own little mansion, which looking back now, wasn't all that much, but I didn't mind back then. We found a new cave across the lake, and since we exhausted all the ore from the old cave, we decided to use that one. I even made a bridge over to it, which I thought was pretty cool. I just came back from a mining trip, and I met up with Caleb. And trailing behind him was a dog named Faith. Category:Creepypasta Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Good Creepypastas Category:CubeDueler